Paralelo a tu Corazon
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Este no es su mundo. Esta no es su Familia. Como fue que se metió en este problema? Naruto debe trabajar mucho para poder regresar a su propio mundo. Mientras que la amenaza del Dragón Negro se mantenga en este mundo, Naruto no puede regresar hasta vencerlo. Pero realmente podrá él solo con esto? Pero él no esta solo, tiene una familia, en este mundo y el otro. (Cross Fairy Tail)
1. Prologo

**Y hola queridos lectores y lectoras (¿?)**

 **Bueno, con este anime de Boruto yo sinceramente creo que… mmm está bastante bien, en mi opinión, y como no falta, para un escritor esto es fuente de inspiración para hacer historias, yo no soy la excepción.**

 **Sé que tengo muuuuchas otras historias que tienen mi atención pero, bueno, si la inspiración de golpea, simplemente haces lo que dice. Así que, bueno, solo queda esperar que sea de esta historia si es del gusto de la gente.**

 **Cabe decir, que este es un ligero Crossover con Fairy Tail. Y si se preguntan. ¿Por qué no lo publico en Naruto And Fairy Tail Crossover es porque tendrá más cosas del mundo Shinobi que de Fairy Tail. Además de un solo personajes de este manga, no habla nadie más de Fairy Tail más que simples menciones.**

 **Esta historia es algo así como una parte de "El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo" pero en un tiempo mucho más larga. Así que será paralela con la historia principal. Cualquier cosa, habilidad, poder o información que se desarrolle aquí no quiere decir que vaya a hacerla en mi historia principal.**

Persona hablando "De que sirven los padres si son como tú"

Persona pensando " _Porque no tengo mamá o papá"_

Kurama/ Acnologia hablando " **El futuro es oscuro con el dragón negro** "

Kurama/Acnologia pensando " _ **Deja un Review humano**_ _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Paralelo a tu Corazón**

 **Prologo**

" **La Llegada del Dragón y del Zorro"**

La aldea estaba en una paz muy placentera. No había mucho que hacer para los niños, los adultos estaban como de costumbre ocupándose de su trabajo. Todo estaba en relativa paz. Sin embargo.

¡BOOM!

¡CLACK!

De repente explosiones comenzaron a escucharse por la aldea. El humo salía desde el fuego que consumía a las casas.

" **¡ROOOOOAAARRRR!"**

Fuego, destrucción, llantos, maldiciones.

La aldea estaba en llamas, en una explosión de humo el terror lleno los ojos de las personas. Solo los más viejos reconocían a esta entidad, mientras que los más jóvenes no creían lo que pasaba. Tremendas ráfagas de aire mandaban a volar puestos de venta, personas incluso.

" **¡GOOOOAAAARRRGGGHHH!"**

En el cielo nadie podía ver lo que estaba volando. Alas se desplegaron y parecían las alas más negras que pudieran haber visto en su vida. El rugido aturdió a las personas y se tomaron los oídos por el fuerte rugido.

"¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hay problemas!" Grito Shikamaru entrando en el despacho del Hokage.

"Lo se Shikamaru…" Naruto se levantó de su escritorio y miro al pueblo de Konoha por la ventana. En su rostro estaba la confusión, el terror y la determinación. "Pero… esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué está pasando-Dattebayo?"

Confusión por ver a un Kyūbi en medio del pueblo, cuando debería estar en su interior. Terror por ver que el zorro estaba en la ubicación de la Academia Shinobi, donde estudia su hijo y amigos. Determinación porque en este momento él va a detenerlo.

 **/Dos horas antes/ Academia Shinobi**

Boruto bostezo con sueño. La clase de Shino-Sensei como siempre se le hacía aburrida. Honestamente, hoy no es un día que se pueda llamar interesante. Se despertó como todos los días, comió la desidiosa comida de su madre y como siempre, su tonto padre no estaba para probarla. Bueno, eso solo es el principio. Ya que está en la Academia, venir es obligatorio, no porque los profesores lo digan, sino porque su _linda_ madre le dice que o estudia su Ninjutsu o puede dormir y comer con los peces. Las madres dan miedo.

"Es un día aburrido ¿No?" Le dijo Shikadai a su lado, al igual que él, el sueño y las clases de Shino-Sensei le dieron cansancio de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Quisiera que algo interesante pasara… hoy en día todo es muy aburrido-Dattebasa" Bostezó y miro por la ventana.

"Silencio los dos, pongan atención a la clase" La voz de una chica se escuchó desde atrás.

Boruto con molestia volteo a ver a Sarada. Esa chica no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarlos? "Che, ¿Cuál es su problema?" Murmuro.

Pero ella lo escucho perfectamente. "Mi problema es que sus constantes ronquidos me desconcentran. Ya pongan atención la clase, que esto también les interesa a ustedes si quieren ser ninjas" Dijo con voz autoritaria mas no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Sensei les llame la atención.

" _Como si me importara la clase… Ahh ojala pasase algo que sea divertido"_ Lamentaría sus palabras, de eso es seguro. Miro otra vez al área de entrenamiento. Sin su conocimiento ni el de nadie más, su ojo derecho se volvió blanco y la esclerótica tomo un tono negro. _"¿Qué… es esa cosa?"_

En medio del campo de entrenamiento, algo estaba flotando, o por lo menos parecía que no se movía. Era una esfera, no as grande que una mandarina tal vez. Una esfera oscura que se arremolinaba, parecía una especie de remolino si se lo preguntaran, pero algo estaba mal con esto.

Boruto miro a su alrededor, nadie parecía darse cuenta de la esfera. Volteo a verla otra vez. Ahora con mas atención, se dio cuenta que pequeños rayos comenzaban a rodearla. No sabía que era eso, y tampoco si era peligroso, pero le daba un extraño presentimiento.

"¿Qué demo…?"

¡BOOM!

Una enorme explosión apareció de la nada en medio del campo de entrenamiento. La tierra tembló, en medio de la explosión, dos figuras alcanzaron a ser vistas. Las ventanas de su clase se rompieron en miles de pedazos. Los profesores se alarmaron y tan rápido como podían sacaron a los estudiantes de las instalaciones.

Boruto sentía que sus tímpanos explotaron, solo un sonido agudo le llegaba. Podía ver a Shikadai y a Inojin hablarle pero él no escuchaba nada. Pudo divisar algo en todo el humo.

Una capa, larga de color negro. Largo cabello de color azul oscuro ondeado por el viento. La piel era oscuro y le recordaba un poco a Iwabe, patrones azules muy interesantes, parecían ser tatuajes, pero que importaba se veía genial.

El hombre se hizo a un lado de repente. Picos de hielo tomaron su lugar. Este reía como loco. Desde la distancia, otra figura era vista, pero esta era más pequeña.

"¡Pongan a los estudiantes a salvo!"

"¡Verifiquen que no haya daños serios!"

"¡Saquen a los estudiantes!"

"¡Llévenlos a un lugar seguro!"

Boruto sintió que alguien lo jalaba de su chaqueta. "¡Vámonos! ¡No te quedes viendo!" Grito Shikadai.

De vuelta con el hombre y la otra figura.

"La habilidad de usar su poder mágico para matar demonios ¿Eh?" La figura del hombre hablo con voz salvaje. "Un Devil Slayer del hielo…" El hombre revelo su rostro. Uno salvaje con los mismos tatuajes azules y posee unos verdes ojos penetrantes cubierto de unas ojeras. "¡HAHA!"

En un increíble despliegue de poder este con solo levantar su brazo causo una explosión debajo de la otra figura. Se pudo observar desde lejos que esta otra figura salto hacia atrás dando saltos mortales para esquivarlo.

"Considerando que has aprendido tu magia directamente de un demonio, es bastante impresionante. Te has ganado mi interés" Dijo el hombre con tatuajes.

"También eres impresionante. Los rumores sobre ti ni siquiera se comparan. Tu fuerza no es nada comparado a la de aquella vez" La voz que salió de la otra figura no era algo que nadie se esperaba. La vos era infantil. El viento movió el humo y polvo revelando a la otra figura.

Una enrome hoyo los separaba. Cabello rubio puntiagudo se ondeaba con el viento. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, pero aun poseía unos pantalones que ya estaban desgastados. Heridas aquí y por haya cubrían su cuerpo. Ojos azules feroces miraban a su contrincante y unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas llamarían la atención de cualquiera.

"Pero… no porque seas así de fuerte, quiere decir que yo voy a rendirme" Una cúpula azul brillante envolvió el cuerpo del aparente niño rubio. Esto llamo la atención del hombre.

"¿Qué ese esto? Una forma de magia que desconozco…" Se preguntó.

"Esto no es magia, si es lo que te preguntas. Este es un poder que apareció por primera vez en este mundo cuando yo nací" La cúpula se rompió en pedazos como si estuviera hecha de vidrio y el cuerpo del niño cambio por completo.

Mientras que la apariencia principal, como el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas se mantenían intactos. Las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecieron, su cuerpo tomo una transformación superficial. Parecía mayor, como en su adolescencia.

"Exactamente, ¿Quién eres? Que tienes el poder de alterar tu cuerpo como si adelantaras el tiempo mismo"

"¿Una alteración del tiempo dices? Estas equivocado. Yo no tengo ese tipo de poder" Unas marcas negras recorrieron el lado derecho del ahora joven. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando ojos blancos con las venas remarcando sus ojos. "Es algo así como… Rechazar la realidad que tengo. Me llamo Naruto Fullbuster"

"Ya veo… esos ojos y este poder demoniaco que siento en ti… Va a ser muy divertido matarte. Niño Demonio de Kaguya" Su sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos no podía ser más grande.

"Pienso lo mismo, Acnologia el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis" Contesto el rubio tomando una postura donde sus piernas estaban flexionadas y separadas. Sus manos en palmas, una delante de él y la otra pegada a su cuerpo.

* * *

"¡¿Qué pasa con esos sujetos?! ¡Simplemente salieron de la nada!" Grito Boruto. El junto a los demás estudiantes estaban siendo evacuados de la Academia. Mientras caminaban para alejarse del peligro las explosiones de energía y hielo los sobresaltaban de vez en cuando. _"¿Habrá sido por esa esfera que vi antes?"_

"¿Qué tanto estás pensando? Tenemos que irnos rápido. Esto es un fastidio" Se quejó Shikadai.

"Oh nada, nada realmente. De todos modos… ese tipo era increíble-Dattebasa" Dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

* * *

" _¿Por qué estamos aquí en medio de una ciudad? Se supone que deberíamos estar en la nada… esto no tiene sentido. De cualquier forma, debo alejar a Acnologia de aquí, ponemos en riesgo a los civiles"_

" _ **Mientras que haces eso, deberías asegurarte de no morir. ¡Aquí viene su ataque! ¡Atento!"**_

"¡Mierda!" Naruto salto hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por las garras de Acnologia. _"Por ahora, voy a hacer un muro para que no venga nadie"_

Algo así como un coliseo hecho de picos de hielo rodeo a los hombres. Alejando a las personas, lo suficientemente alto para que no se vean afectados. O eso quisiera el rubio.

"Podremos estar en otro mundo, pero mi caria continua" Dijo Acnologia seriamente.

"¿Tu cacería? Eso solo es una masacre para ti. Por la paz de Earth-Land no puedo permitir que tu sigas con vida"

"Guárdate tus palabras. Si quieres detenerme, ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza!"

Una gota de sudor cayó por el cuello del rubio. Era ahora o nunca. La batalla entre los demonios y dragones debe terminar con esta batalla.

"¡Te aniquilare!" Grito Naruto saltando hacia la batalla.

"¡Acabare contigo!" Grito Acnologia imitando la acción del rubio.

Naruto levanto su palma. Acnologia levanto su puño. Ambas manos chocaron creando una onda de choque. Naruto fue rápido y creo una daga de hielo con su mano libre y con ella ataco apuntando al cuello del humano-dragón. Este se echó para atrás con una sonrisa. Acnologia reunió poder mágico en su mano y con este lanzo su golpe contra el rubio que comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Una cúpula de energía azul lo envolvió y esta giraba a gran velocidad desviando el ataque.

Apenas paro su defensa Naruto se lanzó al ataque con múltiples proyectiles hielo que flotaban a su alrededor. El dragón lo esquivo fácilmente y salto hasta quedar arriba de la cabeza del rubio. Con su poder se lanzó en picada hacia el rubio. Con sus garras este cortó la espada del rubio. Sonrió, pero no duro mucho porque en la espalda del rubio una capa de hielo lo cubría donde estaban las marcas de su arañazo.

En pleno aire, el dragón se protegió usando poder mágico para evitar ser apuñalado por el gran pilar de hielo puntiagudo que salió del suelo para penetrar su pecho. El pilar de hielo creció hasta mandar al dragón hasta el aire. Y desde los lados de la pared de hielo más picos salieron disparados contra el dragón que con un simple movimiento de su mano los volvió pedacitos de hielo insignificantes.

Naruto apareció frente al dragón en pleno aire. Una mano toco su pecho y al bajar la mirada algo blanco envolvía su mano. **"¡Hakke Hasangeki!"** (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas)

Liberando una gigantesca onda de Chakra que emana de color blanco de su mano que le causo un enorme daño al objetivo, al mismo tiempo que lo mando volando por los aires chocando contra el suelo.

Naruto levanto sus manos y un enorme círculo mágico apareció entre sus extremidades. **"¡Chō Ōgata Hyōga!"** (Súper Gran Glaciar) creando una increíblemente grande glaciar, Naruto lo lanzo contra Acnologia.

El humano-dragón se levantó con una enrome sonrisa en su rostro. "¡KEHA…! ¡KEHAHAHA!"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¡KEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡HAHAHA! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!" El masivo glaciar se convirtió en poder mágico y Acnologia comenzó a comérselo. Paso justo como Naruto recordó cuando Silver se comió la magia de hielo de Gray.

"¿Él se comió…" Comenzó Naruto.

"… _ **La magia?"**_ Termino Kurama viendo todo desde el sello.

"¡¿Acaso eres el Dragón de Hielo?!" Le pregunto el rubio.

A través del polvo Acnologia sonrió aun con las mejillas infladas por la comida. "¿Hielo…? Ese no es mi elemento" Una enorme presión de poder mágico mando a Naruto a las rodillas. "¡Soy el ultimo Dragón! ¡Aquel que absorbió todas las magias!"

Su piel se volvió escamas, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos y cambió su apariencia a la de un dragón. En toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto.

" **¡EL DRAGÓN DE LA MAGIA ACNOLOGIA!"** Grito el enorme reptil. Mirando con superioridad al rubio.

"Toda la magia… ¡¿Está diciendo que toda la magia es inútil contra él?" En algún lugar posterior de la cabeza del rubio podía escuchar los gritos de shock de las personas de este pueblo.

" _ **Qué bueno que tu no utilizas solamente magia ¿Verdad Naruto?"**_ Naruto debía agradecerle al zorro viejo después por ese pequeño detalle.

" _¡Espero que tus viejos huesos puedan con esto Kurama! ¡Porque vamos a ir con todo!"_

" _ **¡No puede ser de otra manera mocoso!"**_ Le grito con una sonrisa.

Naruto se mordió el dedo pulgar, extrayendo sangre de la herida este trazo sellos de mano. "Jabalí → Perro → Pájaro → Mono → Carnero. **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** (Jutsu de Invocación)

Una enorme explosión de humo cegó a todos, los vientos fueron tan fuertes que fácilmente mandaban a volar a las personas y la barrera de hielo fue destruida en cuestión de segundo. El zorro demonio de nueve colas se levando con orgullo siendo tan alto como el propio monte de los Hokage. Sus colas se balanceaban con el viento. Abrió sus fauces y

" **¡GOOOOAAAARRRGGGHHH!"**

Comparando a las dos bestias, el Kyūbi fácilmente eclipsaba al dragón negro. Pero eso no hacia menos intimidante del dragón.

* * *

"¡Es el Kyūbi!"

"¡Es el fin!"

Algunas personas ya estaban entrando en aquel viejo miedo que siempre se mantuvo. El miedo de volver a ver al zorro demonio en medio de su aldea. Pero, alguien muy listo y con buena visión logro ver algo. En la cabeza del zorro.

"¡Miren! ¡En la cabeza del Kyūbi! ¡Es el Séptimo!"

Con su grito las personas comenzaron a notar a la persona parada de brazos cruzados en la cabeza del zorro.

"¡Si es el Séptimo!"

"¡Estamos salvados!"

"¡El Séptimo vino a salvarnos!"

"¡Viva el Séptimo!"

Los estudiantes de la academia veían anonadados el increíble tamaño del dragón y del zorro. Cada quien era increíble en sus respectivas formas. El dragón con sus alas negras y el zorro con sus nueve colas ondeando con el viento.

"Esto… parece una escena de una película de monstruos" Jadeo con incredulidad Boruto.

* * *

Naruto miro momentáneamente hacia los alrededores, tomando en cuenta las casas y los gritos. "¿Quién rayos es el Séptimo? ¿Crees que nos confundieron con alguien?" Le pregunto a su compañero anaranjado.

" **Eso no importa, aquí viene"** Contesto el zorro.

El enorme dragón abrió sus fauces, algo brillo en su boca y Naruto supo que era. Aquí viene el rugido. La presión era suficiente como para que personas civiles se desmayaran del inmenso poder.

El propio Kyūbi también abrió sus fauces. Burbujas blancas y negras aparecieron frente al zorro. Estas se juntaron creando una esfera más grande. Comprimiendo el Chakra, tragando la esfera y después lanzarla. **"¡Bijūdama!"** (Bola Bestia con Cola)

Los dos rayos de energía chocaron creando una poderosa onda de choque. Ambas técnicas se cancelaron entre sí. El zorro salto destruyendo el suelo debajo de sus pies. Agarro al dragón por el cuello y lo arrojo contra el suelo lejos de la aldea. Aun estando en el aire el zorro cargo una nueva Bola Bestia con Cola.

Pero mientras tanto el dragón tampoco se quedaría quieto. Desplego sus alas y se elevo en los aires. El zorro lo siguió poco después. Con la carga en su boca el zorro lanzo Continuas bolas de bestia con cola. El dragón n se quedó atrás y siguió su ejemplo. Lanzando rayos de magia hacia el zorro, que hacia lo posible que el dragón no lance nada cerca de la aldea.

"Maldición, hay que llevarlo lejos de la aldea Kurama"

" **Ya lo sé"** Cuando el zorro aterrizo este corrió como nunca antes ha corrido. Obviamente el dragón no dejaría ir a su presa tan fácilmente, lo siguió desde el aire lanzando rayos de magia. Naruto volteo al ver un rayo acercarse muy peligrosamente.

Creando carámbanos de hielo, muchos y muchos más carámbanos, siendo cientos de estos, fueron lanzados contra el gran dragón. Hábilmente Acnologia los esquivaba fácilmente.

" _Viendo mis opciones, solo me queda aquello…"_ Sujetándose muy fuerte del pelaje del zorro para caerse, el rubio examino sus opciones. "¡Kurama, lánzame!"

" **¡¿Qué?!"** Que se le metió al bobo de su Jinchūriki?

"¡Solo hazlo! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Distráelo!"

" **¡Bien! ¡Pero más vale que sepas lo que haces!"**

El zorro paro en seco, el rubio salo a su puño y lo lanzo hacia el dragón. Este esperaba con la boca abierta buscando comerse al rubio, pero a donde apuntaron no fue al dragón, en realidad pasó del largo. Confundiendo momentáneamente al reptil.

Con la distracción. El zorro exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego desde su hocicó. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de los dos titanes hubiera sentido el inmenso calor de esas llamas. Las llamas le recordaron al dragón al dragón de fuego que mato antes. Sin embargo, eso no le afectaba.

" **¡Te reconozco como mi enemigo Zorro! ¡Y por eso voy a matarte!"** Rugió el dragón volando en picada hacia el zorro.

" **¡Ven y trata de golpearme si es que puedes lagartija!"** La batalla entre las dos entidades de gran tamaño sacudió la tierra. Kurama sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

Sus nueve colas sujetaron al dragón, brazos, piernas, cola, alas, cuello y su torso. Lo que lo dejaba vulnerable para el ataque del rubio. Lo levanto y arrojo al suelo destrozando el terreno debajo.

" **¡Ahora Naruto!"**

Desde el aire, cayendo en picada. Después del exitoso ataque del zorro, el corazón de Naruto irónicamente arde furiosamente. Con su puño envuelto en Chakra mantiene su esperanza para que este plan funcione, y ese es tener el objetivo de darle una paliza al rey dragón.

"¡Los dos juntos Kurama!" Grito con todas su fuerzas. Acumulo Chakra en sus puños, los dos listos para su ataque. El zorro sonrió y también acumulo Chakra en sus manos. El dragón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a los ataques de ambos lados.

" **¡Yasogami Kūgeki!"** (Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío) Puños gigantes hechos de Chakra arremetieron contra el dragón negro.

" **¡RAAAHHHH!"** Por su lado el zorro movió su brazo violentamente chocando su zarpa contra la tierra y formando cuatro ondas blancas que salen de su garra y avanzan por el suelo arrasando con todo lo que se encuentra a su paso para impactar y causarle daño al dragón.

Ambos ataques impactaron creando una enorme explosión que levanto la tierra, rocas y polvo. Pero los dos camaradas no se detuvieron ahí.

"¡TATATATATA!" Naruto siguió enviando puñetazos cargados de Chakra arremetiendo con todo su poder al dragón del apocalipsis. "¡UN ULTIMO GOLPE!" Grito lazando su último puñetazo que de paso, también era respaldado por otros enormes puños de Chakra.

El ataque envió al dragón arrastrándose por el suelo arrasando con árboles. Las manos e Naruto tomaron una posición, una palma apuntaba hacia adelante, otra hacia atrás, sus dedos pulgares formaban una forma rectangular y dentro de esto, un circulo de luz apareció.

Acnologia se vio envuelto en una cúpula hecha del poder de Naruto y para su sorpresa lentamente se encogió de tamaño, sus alas se hicieron tan pequeñas que parecía que regresaron a su cuerpo, su cola se encogió, sus escamas se convirtieron en piel humana.

" _Sé que es por poco tiempo, pero será suficiente para acabar con el"_ Esto se volvía difícil de hacer, sudor cubrió la frente del rubio. Cayo en una rodilla. Pero al menos, logro lo que quería.

Acnologia miraba a sus manos en estado de shock, en toda su vida, en estos siglos, nadie había sido capaz de forzarlo a regresar a su forma humana. Miro al rubio que jadeaba en el suelo y lo miro con odio puro. Este niño es peligroso, no solo lo regreso a esta forma, sino que también su poder mágico bajo considerablemente.

"Me regresaste a esta insignificante forma, bein hecho, eres el primero que logra esta hazaña. Como premio…" Lo humano-dragón junto poder en la palma de su mano. "¡…Te matare lenta y dolorosamente!"

Naruto cayó al suelo agotado, su Chakra mortalmente bajo. Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió. "Creo… que deberías cuidarte mejor la espalda"

" **¡NO OLVIDES QUE YO SIGO AQUÍ LAGARTIJA!"** La garra del zorro destruyo la tierra y su garra atravesó el estómago del humano-dragón y más la fuerza de la gran bestia, el dragón fue lanzado a lo más lejos del horizonte.

Conforme el humano-dragón se perdía de vista, la visión del rubio lentamente se volvía negro. El llamado de su compañero ya no lo podía escuchar, su poder mágico y su Chakra… estaban agotados. Con una mirada de resignación, el zorro desapareció en una enorme bomba de humo. El viento fue tan fuerte que mando a volar al rubio hasta estar cerca de un acantilado.

Seria este el fin de rubio? Su cuerpo, que no tenía fuerzas para salvarse estallo en una bomba de humo y revelo al niño que surgió de aquella esfera. Las heridas volvieron, los moretones, las cortadas, el bajo poder mágico. Y mientras caía, no se dio cuenta de la figura que salto en su ayuda.

Lo atrapo y un hombre adulto, de cabello rubio corto, con una capa blanca con llamas rojas en el borde lo sujeto.

"¿Quién eres tú? Niño que se parece mucho a mi…" Murmuro al aire.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino el prólogo. Un poco Corto lo se, pero los otros capítulos juro que serán mas largos.**

 **Si leíste esto y no tienes ni pepino idea de que está pasando, te recomiendo a pasarte a leer mi historia principal. "El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo" para que te des una idea de porque Naruto tiene estoy aquello. Mientras que Acnologia será de importancia en la historia, no será tan fundamental como Naruto.**

 **Como ya saben, es un ligero Crossover con Fairy Tail, así que si no vas al día con el manga… te advierto que hay mucho spoiler aquí.**

 **Como sea, espero les haya gustado y recuerden pasar por mi página de Facebook, el link esta en mi biografía y no olviden de dejar un review si les gusto.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Qué tal? Fanfiction ahora está loco, porque aparentemente los dos últimos capítulos que he publicado de diferentes historias no fueron notificadas a mis lectores. Por lo cual realmente no estoy seguro de si esto también llegara a los lectores de esta historia. Pero supongo que tendré que cruzar los dedos y esperar a ver qué pasa.**

 **uzumakidragneel559: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ehmm lamentablemente para ti si te equivocas. No quiero dar spoiler pero aquí Naruto ya supero sus traumas. ¿Cómo? No lo voy a decir. Si alguien más va a venir al mundo shinobi… lo dudo. Mejor dicho, no. Nadie va a venir, ni siquiera Wendy. Soy consciente de los sentimientos de estos dos pero esta historia está más centrada en como Naruto peleara y derrotara a Acnologia y como regresar a su dimensión. Además no todos los lectores deben de gustarle Fairy Tail (No sé porque pero los hay) así que esto sería como decir. "¿Quién chingados es este personaje que no lo conozco?"**

 **Guerrerowalker: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste. Te refieres a Jotaro Kujo? Porque no se me viene a la mente otro. Y no esperas más. Que hay más droguita visual por venir.**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste! Todo lo que yo hago es interesante, dramático, divertido y demás! (Soy ligeramente egocéntrico, pasara a menudo que muestre superioridad)**

 **Joker-san: Saludos! Gracias por el review. No quiero ni saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión… contrariamente a lo que las personas piensan. A Naruto le gusta beber, si su madre se lo prohibió pero, la rebeldía!**

 **Este es un ligero Crossover con Fairy Tail. Y si se preguntan. ¿Por qué no lo publico en Naruto And Fairy Tail Crossover es porque tendrá más cosas del mundo Shinobi que de Fairy Tail. Además de un solo personajes de este manga, no habla nadie más de Fairy Tail más que simples menciones.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Si no vez, o estas al día con el manga de Fairy Tail este fic puede contener spoiler de la saga del Imperio Alverez. Ataques, transformaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mostrada en este fic pertenecen únicamente a este fic.**

Persona hablando "De que sirven los padres si son como tú"

Persona pensando " _Porque no tengo mamá o papá"_

Kurama/ Acnologia hablando " **El futuro es oscuro con el dragón negro** "

Kurama/Acnologia pensando " ** _Deja un Review humano_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Paralelo a tu Corazón**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Tú eres Yo… y Yo soy Tú"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Me regresaste a esta insignificante forma, bien hecho, eres el primero que logra esta hazaña. Como premio…" Lo humano-dragón junto poder en la palma de su mano. "¡…Te matare lenta y dolorosamente!"_

 _Naruto cayó al suelo agotado, su Chakra mortalmente bajo. Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió. "Creo… que deberías cuidarte mejor la espalda"_

 ** _"¡NO OLVIDES QUE YO SIGO AQUÍ LAGARTIJA!"_** _La garra del zorro destruyo la tierra y su garra atravesó el estómago del humano-dragón y más la fuerza de la gran bestia, el dragón fue lanzado a lo más lejos del horizonte._

 _Conforme el humano-dragón se perdía de vista, la visión del rubio lentamente se volvía negro. El llamado de su compañero ya no lo podía escuchar, su poder mágico y su Chakra… estaban agotados. Con una mirada de resignación, el zorro desapareció en una enorme bomba de humo. El viento fue tan fuerte que mando a volar al rubio hasta estar cerca de un acantilado._

 _Seria este el fin de rubio? Su cuerpo, que no tenía fuerzas para salvarse estallo en una bomba de humo y revelo al niño que surgió de aquella esfera. Las heridas volvieron, los moretones, las cortadas, el bajo poder mágico. Y mientras caía, no se dio cuenta de la figura que salto en su ayuda._

 _Lo atrapo y un hombre adulto, de cabello rubio corto, con una capa blanca con llamas rojas en el borde lo sujeto._

 _"¿Quién eres tú? Niño que se parece mucho a mi…" Murmuro al aire._

 **Actualmente.**

 _"Mientras estaba en la búsqueda de ustedes, encontré algo impensable…No estoy segura si causó el incidente en las puertas o algo más. Pero descubrí la existencia de "esta cosa" yo no podía estar de pie sin hacer nada, así que comencé a investigar "esta cosa", es algo muy poderoso y peligroso… bueno… no es exactamente un "poder" sino algo similar a una ley universal. **El Lapso del Tiempo** es nuestra única esperanza para sellar a Acnologia… y enviarlo al vacío absoluto"_

"Entonces… ¿Porque paso esto? ¿Por qué termine en un sitio como este? No tiene nada de sentido…" Murmuro Naruto Fullbuster echado en la cama. Todo estaba en silencio, nada más que el sonido de esta máquina a su lado que mantenía sus signos vitales en orden. Estos tubos pegados a su cuerpo que le proporcionan lo necesario.

 _"En esta era, ese poder apareció "en ese sitio" no es ningún elemento… no es luz ni es oscuridad… solo es… la nada misma…"_

"Anna Heartfilia te equivocaste. No lo mando a la nada… lo mando a este mundo lleno de sangre" Gruño mirando furiosamente por la ventana a los siete rostros tallados en piedra en la montaña.

 _"Una distorsión en el tejido del tiempo… creo una especie de agujero, un intervalo, donde no hay tiempo ni espacio. Dentro de eso, nada puede existir"_

"¿Acaso fue a causa de que yo estuviera en medio de Acnologia y el Lapso del Tiempo? ¿Mi presencia causo que en lugar de ser mandados a la nada termináramos aquí?" Un recuerdo llego a Naruto desde su anterior encuentro con Zeref.

 _"Una puerta que no conduce al pasado ni al futuro. Solo empieza todo de nuevo. Voy a restablecer el tiempo en sí. Volveré a cuando era un mortal… Nadie sufrirá por lo que he hecho nunca más. ¡Natsu será humano otra vez! ¡Acnologia no obtendrá ningún poder! Neo Eclipse es un hechizo que permite rehacer tu vida una vez más. Iré 400 años en el pasado. Tengo una familia allí, también un lindo hermano menor… no seré más inmortal, así que finalmente podre morir. ¿Acaso no es un final feliz?"_

"No… no lo es Zeref-san… Borrarías este mundo, borrarías los recuerdos de todos, no habría la felicidad que tenemos actualmente, no tendríamos a nuestros amigos cerca. Si, sufrimos en este tiempo, pero el poder que buscabas, el reinicio de todo, no era para ti" Miro con reflexión al techo. "Deseabas un mundo donde el miedo ya no fuera una preocupación. Pero no podías conseguir eso siendo egoísta, deseabas volver a ver a tu hermano menor, a tus padres y enmendar tus errores. Puedo entenderlo pero… No era necesario empezar una guerra sin sentido. Ahora mismo, mis amigos están peleando y yo estoy aquí, acostado esperando mi recuperación. No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo solo esta oportunidad para acabar con Acnologia, una vez derrotado, buscare hasta los confines del infierno una forma de regresar a mi hogar. Solo espérenme chicos… voy a regresar"

 ** _"Continua hablando solo… y cualquier pensara que estás loco"_**

 _"Kurama…"_

 ** _"Quedarte aquí no te servirá para derrotar a Acnologia"_**

 _"¡Por supuesto! Alguien lo golpeo y lo arrojo a quien sabe dónde y tardaremos mucho tiempo en encornarlo y si tenemos suerte el efecto de mi último ataque seguirá en pie"_

 ** _"¡No vengas a restregarle mis errores pequeña mierda! ¡Estabas sin energía y te iba a matar! ¡Se agradecido con quien te salvo de un agujero en la panza!"_**

 _"¡Cállate!"_

Maldición, la situación es de lo peor, y ese zorro molestándolo. Sus ojos azules recorrieron su cuerpo, o más específicamente a las muchas vendas que envolvían sus manos, ante brazos, sus piernas, alrededor de su cabeza y también en su torso. También miraba los papeles pegados a su cuerpo. Los recuerda, estos son Sellos Drenadores de Chakra. Pero nada de eso importaba. Se curara rápidamente. Siempre fue así, su cuerpo se regenera a una velocidad increíble y si de ser necesario Naruto puede acelerar esa regeneración. Pero por ahora está agotado, su Chakra bajo y su contenedor mágico de igual forma. Agotado en ambos sentido, mental y físicamente. Solo debe recuperarse y en cuanto eso pase…

¡Click!

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de repente. Dejando entrar a una enfermera. "¡Ara! Estas despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Naruto no dijo nada. Se limitó a verla con fríos ojos glaciales de color azul.

"…Debes tener hambre, ¿Quieres que pida algo para que co… mas…?"

Esos ojos. Fríos con un odio glacial que parece que atrevieran su alma y la congelan en ese segundo. Puede que parezca extraño, pero repentinamente se sentía como si hubieran bajado un par de grados en la temperatura. El ambiente es tan tenso que podría cortarse con un chuchillo. La enfermera no lo noto. Pero a los ojos de Naruto, este lugar, este cuarto, este olor, lo único que le traen al rubio son recuerdo desagradables, que creía haber superado, pero en realidad regresar al lugar donde nació, era su peor pesadilla.

"¿Qué día, mes y año estamos, mujer?" Pregunto fríamente.

Bajo su mirada, la enfermera se movió incomoda. Como un niño puede tener ojos tan llenos de odio reprimido? Es escalofriante.

"Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué día, mes y año estamos?"

No sabía, pero se sentía como si solo bajo la mirada intimidante de ese niño pequeño fuera suficiente para quitarle el aliento. Si, era como… si tu cuerpo lentamente se congelara.

"¿No contestas?" Pregunto, no hubo respuesta, solo silencio. Miro de nuevo hacia la ventana y también hacia la montaña Hokage. "Bueno, no importa"

"Ehm…" Empezó a balbucear la enfermera. "El Séptimo pidió que se le tratara con cuidado, así que si necesita algo… puede pedirlo" Dijo bajando la mirada sin querer ver esos ojos.

"No tengo nada en mente que pueda querer en este momento" Dijo calmadamente el rubio aun sin despegar su mirada de la montaña Hokage. "A todo esto. Recuerdo que solo había cuatro rostros en la montaña. Así que supongo que hubo otros que tomaron el puesto con el tiempo. Volveré a preguntar. ¿En qué día, mes y año estamos actualmente?"

"B-Bueno…"

"No abuses de nuestro personal así niño, te aplastare" Dijo una nueva voz, femenina por lo que supo el rubio. En cuanto a esta nueva enfermera.

"¡Medico en jefe! ¡Haruno Sakura-san!" Jadeo la enfermera. Voleando rápidamente al niño sentado en cama. Era tan importante que la médico en jefe de este hospital debía presentarse personalmente, en este caso, el estado del niño no era tan peligroso, solo una fatiga por usar demasiado Chakra. Pero aun así, la jefa vino a verlo.

"¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?" Pidió amablemente.

"¡S-Si, En seguida!" La enfermera salió por la puerta. Dejando al rubio y a una peli rosa solos.

Wow, otra persona de pelo rosa. Parece que se reproducen como conejos. Cuantos peli rosas ha visto en su vida? Habrá más por ahí? Que pelo de color raro ni que nada, el pelo rosa será la nueva moda ahora. Pensó Naruto mirando el cabello de la médico y recordando a todos los peli rosas con los que se ha encontrado. Bueno, Natsu es el único hombre que ha visto con el pelo de ese color.

La mujer se acercó peligrosamente al rubio poniéndolo incómodo. "Realmente te pareces demasiado a él…" Murmuro.

Fue tan bajo que nadie podría oírlo. Nadie con sin buen sentido del oído por supuesto. Y aun si no se podía escuchar, leer los labios es cosa fácil. Pero Naruto la escucho fuerte y claro y frunció el ceño.

"Acerca de tu pregunta anterior…" Dijo de repente la peli rosa. "Hoy es 8 de julio. Fuiste internado ayer a mediodía. Llevas exactamente 12 horas dormido"

Naruto parpadeo. Parpadeo dos, tres veces. Por fuera pareciera que su expresión decía. Oh hoy es 8 de julio. Pero por dentro era completamente diferente. _"¡¿Por qué siempre las peores cosas pasan el 7 de julio?! ¡¿Qué, acaso ese día esta maldito o que rayos?! ¡¿El dios de las bromas se está burlando de mi o qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡Siempre tiene que ser el maldito 7! ¿Por qué no el 6 o el 8? ¡No! ¡Siempre tiene que ser el maldito 7!"_

La peli rosa se acercó al rubio y extendió sus manos. Un brillo verde ilumino sus manos, sus rasguños y contusiones que tenía se curaban y por ahora no le dolía nada. "También, el Séptimo pidió que lo llamáramos en cuanto despertaras. Tiene muchas preguntas para ti. Por ahora, quédate aquí, descansa y recupérate. Él debe de estar aquí en poco tiempo…" Con eso dicho, y terminando de curar físicamente al rubio se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Puede que su cuerpo este en mejor estado. Pero la falta de Chakra es lo que lo mantiene aún en cama. Es una lástima que ellos pienses que solo puede recurrir al Chakra. Oh cierto, ellos no saben que posee otro poder.

Naruto sonrió de lado y llevo una mano a su boca.

* * *

Los pasillos del hospital sí que estaban muy concurridos. Dadas las circunstancias de antes. El dragón y el Kyūbi. Hubo varios heridos. Pero afortunadamente ninguna perdida. Algo se debía agradecer. Enfermeras pasaban de lado a lado con utensilios, herramientas u otros objetos médicos que ni el Hokage ni su mano derecha entendían.

"Con todo el trabajo por la reconstrucción de viviendas, la academia y las quejas de los aldeanos, ¿Quieres venir al hospital ignorando todo ese trabajo?" Pregunto la mano derecha del Hokage, Shikamaru Nara.

Un rubio de pelo corto con capa blanca le sonrió. "No lo veas como si me escapara del trabajo Shikamaru. Haces parecer que solo busco una excusa para evitar el trabajo Dattebayo"

"Bueno, no es como si que quejara, con todo lo que ha pasado yo también quiero un descanso. Que problemático"

El rubio rio entre dientes, Shikamaru nunca cambiara. "Bueno… después de todo" Su mirada se tornó afilada. "…Esto es algo que nunca antes aviamos visto"

Shikamaru también se puso serio. "Si… un dragón que se convierte en humano y viceversa. Un segundo Kyūbi y en niño que parece ser su Jinchūriki"

Caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras, subieron al tercer piso. Donde normalmente se atienden a pacientes con enfermedades, heridas o cualquier situación en peligro de muerte. El niño fue traído por el propio Naruto a este nivel. Porque a pesar de que no se veía a simple vista. Sus niveles de Chakra estaban peligrosamente bajos, también el cuerpo tenía una enrome fatiga. Lo raro era como si fuera el doble de la fatiga que una persona normal tiene cuando gasta mucho Chakra. Doblemente fatigado. No debería poder moverse por un tiempo. Sin embargo. Sakura los llamo hoy diciendo que el niño despertó hace no mucho tiempo. Es bien sabido que un Jinchūriki se recupera un poco más rápido que una persona normal. El nivel de estrés muscular y fatiga en ese niño era casi imposible que pudiera abrir los ojos en este periodo de tiempo.

En cuanto vieron la habitación, Sakura salió de esta. Naruto sonrió de ver _por fin_ a si amiga después de tanto tiempo de no verla. "¡Yo Sakura-chan!"

"Shikamaru, Naruto…" Aparentemente no se percató de sus presencias. Parecía pensar profundamente sobre algo. Pero igual les sonrió. "Ya no vienes a saludar como antes. ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado cansado? Honestamente te ves horrible"

No era mentira. Con el trabajo acumulado, más los nuevos papeleas que hay que revisar, leer y firmar las ojeras no tardaron en aparecer bajo los ojos azules del Hokage.

"Dame un respiro Sakura-chan. Últimamente hay más trabajo que antes" Se excusó. "Pero me alegra que todavía hay alguien que me trata con naturalidad y no con formalidades"

"Nosotros también tenemos trabajo ¿Sabes? El Hokage no es quien tiene que asegurar la vida de los pacientes, revisar heridas viejas, suturar laceraciones, limpiar a los pacientes, gastar Chakra diariamente con el Ninjutsu Medico, dar recetas para enfermedades, tratar con enfermedades peligrosas, virus y bacterias que contaminan el cuerpo de los niños porque les encanta jugar con la tierra…" La lista seguía pero por ahora o dejara así.

"Lo entiendo, lo entiendo no te enojes Sakura-chan" Dijo Naruto con los brazos frente a él de forma defensiva.

"¿De cualquier forma. Descubriste algo, Sakura?" Pregunto Shikamaru sin darle importancia a las quejas de Sakura y la dura vida de los médicos.

La peli rosa dejo de regañar al rubio y la expresión en su rostro era seria. "Coincide. El análisis de la sangre del niño coincide con tu sangre Naruto. De alguna forma, ese niño eres tú, pero más joven" Dijo soltando la bomba que se temía el rubio.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Shikamaru tomo ese momento para notificarle algo al Hokage. "Mandamos varios ANBU junto con miembros del clan Hyuga para buscar pistas o alguna evidencia de cómo, porque, y para que un segundo Naruto vino a este mundo. Por ahora los Hyuga han reportado la aparición de una especie de esfera, no mayor al tamaño de una mandarina cerca de los terrenos de la academia ninja. Por precaución no la han tocado ni han realizado algún experimento en ella"

"Eso quiere decir que este Naruto No. 2 sabe algo sobre esta esfera, y también ese dragón debe de estar involucrado"

Shikamaru asintió. "Por lo que vimos, ellos dos obviamente estaban luchando, sin embargo parecía que el segundo Naruto se percató de que no estaba solo y decidió salir de la aldea para pelear. Eso quiere decir que no esperaba aparecer en medio de una aldea, porque obligo al dragón a salir de la aldea y llevar la batalla a otro sitio"

"Por ahora, el único que puede darnos las respuestas a nuestras dudas es él" Dijo Naruto.

Los otros dos asintieron. Sakura abrió la puerta, dándole el paso al Hokage y consejero. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cama vacía.

"¿Escapo?"

Naruto tomo acciones rápidas. "¡AMBU!"

Tres enmascarados aparecieron en medio de la habitación. "¡Si, Hokage-sama!"

"Busquen a quien estaba en esta habitación inmediatamente" Los enmascarados obedecieron y desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

"¿Cómo burlo a los guardias AMBU que vigilaban la habitación?" Se preguntó Sakura. Eran conscientes de que sea quien sea este Naruto No. 2 de algo estaba seguros, es muy bueno ocultando su presencia.

"Debemos encontrarlo… A toda costa" Dijo Naruto seriamente.

* * *

El viento soplaba moviendo su cabello rubio. Naruto Fullbuster estaba parado en una torre alta de Konoha. Estudiando su entorno. Parecía que su falta de presencia ya fue descubierta. Pero eso no importa. Miro a su entorno. Buscando algo. Sus ojos cambiaron, las venas enmarcaron sus ojos y el color cambio de su iris de azul zafiro a blanco malva con grietas en el iris. Su Dōjutsu activado.

 _"No soy bueno buscando cosas tan pequeñas, menos en esta gran aldea"_ Pensó mirando de lado a lado buscando el Lapso del Tiempo. Respiro hongo y se concentró, afinando sus sentidos. _"Concéntrate, no dependas solo de la vista. Siente… huele… escucha los cambios en toda la aldea"_

 _Míau… miau…_

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

 _¡Jajaja!_

 _¿Escuchaste? Dicen que el Hokage tiene un hijo ilegitimo_

 _No te creo, ¿Por eso no le presta atención a su actual familia?_

 _¿Mama me puedes comprar ese juguete?_

 _¡Guar, Guarw!_

 _¡Clank, clanck, clanck!_

Naruto frunció el ceño, nada útil por ahora. Debe buscar más a fondo.

 _No puedo creer que la academia fuera destruida._

 _Lo sé, ¿viste que el Kyūbi apareció de repente para enfrentar a un dragón que apareció de la nada?_

 _Ay ni me lo digas, me estaba muriendo del miedo._

 _No puedo creer que tengamos clases al aire libre hasta que la academia se reconstruya-Dattebasa._

 _Es un fastidio pero los profesores tampoco quieren descuidar nuestro estudio._

Bueno, finalmente algo interesante. La academia ninja, un lugar donde probablemente se encuentre el Lapso del Tiempo. Concentrarse en el olor, si es una reconstrucción, el olor de madera, hierro, sudar por el esfuerzo deben llegar a su nariz. Y también…

 _"¡Lo encontré! El olor de Acnologia… y también varios niños se dirigen a ese mismo punto"_ Finalmente abrió sus ojos, con la pista de olor, el rubio ahora sabe en qué dirección ver. Con su vista de largo alcance, alcanzó a ver varios chicos de su edad posiblemente, caminando hacia una construcción. Noto que entre ellos había un grupo de tres, no, seis que se dirigían al área de construcción. Y en medio de un gran cráter. Rodeado de personas enmascaradas y sorprendentemente otros usuarios del Byakugan, en medio de toda esa gente, ahí, justo donde apareció ayer, ahí estaba el Lapso del Tiempo.

 _"Bien, objetivo encontrado"_

Miro a su cuerpo. Sus cosas actualmente constan solo de la ropa de hospital que mantiene. Pero el des dio, un toque para que no pareciera un enfermo caminando entre personas. Los pantalones de hospital celestes se les arranco la parte inferior, dejando picos irregulares. La camisa manga larga ahora era manga corta con los bordes cortados irregularmente al igual que los pantalones. Un pequeño detalle, pero era mejor que nada. Esta descalzo, pero es de poca importancia.

Respiro hondo. Tratando de calmarse. Ni en sus más locos sueños se le ocurrió la idea de volver a este lugar. Todo parecía tan diferente. La aldea prosperaba, ya no estaba la nieve que a causa de él cubría por completo la aldea. Ahora era un lugar lleno de verdes hojas de árboles, calidez del sol lo bañaba dulcemente.

Con eso, el rubio salto.

Saltando de techo en techo. Asegurándose de no ser visto por los aldeanos. Aunque era significativamente muy fácil en realidad. Seguramente se han acostumbrado a ver ninjas saltar de techo en techo todos los días. Eso es bueno, porque no quiere levantar sospechas.

 _"Llegue"_ Finalmente, cerca de la "en reconstrucción" academia ninja. Frunció el ceño al ver a todos esos enmascarados y Hyuga demasiado cerca del Lapso del Tiempo.

Oh, algo interesante. En medio del alumnado pudo notar una cabeza rubia. Olor similar al suyo. Y en cuanto este se volteó Naruto noto la gran semejanza entre ellos. Salvo por la falta de un solo bigote en cada mejilla, el chico seria su gemelo perdido. Pero era lo que necesita. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de las cosas aquí.

El séptimo rostro en la montaña es demasiado parecido a su cara como para no notarlo. Hay un chico muy parecido a él frente suyo. Era tan evidente. Parece que en este mundo, tiene un hijo. La idea le mando escalofríos por la espalda. Un hijo significa una familia. Raro, muy raro de hecho. Pero le servirá.

Miro a la destrucción causada y suspiro. Mejor dejar de lado todo sobre los escondites y salía ya. En el peor de los casos solo debe escapar. Después de todo, no podrán atraparlo, no en esta vida.

* * *

"Las clases afuera son un fastidio" Suspiro Shikadai de brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

"Pero al menos salimos de esa aula. Refiero el aire fresco que estar encerrado en el aula todo el día" Contrarresto Boruto viéndole el lado bueno al asunto.

Era increíble todo esto. Con lo sucedido el día de ayer, debieron suspenderse las clases. No, es que sean perezosos, buen en el caos de Shikadai sí, pero aun con la destrucción y todo el revuelto que causaron el dragón y el Kyūbi ayer no deberían estar aquí y menos en el mismo lugar donde apareció repentinamente. Pero, el director parecía que pensaba de forma diferente porque las clases siguen. Gracias director, todos los alumnos quieren venir al lugar donde casi posiblemente abrían muerto.

"Boruto-kun es increíble. Puede verle el lado bueno a las cosas aun si son de las peores" Dijo con admiración Denki Kaminarimon. Eh? Acaso es un digimon?

"Hehe, es una de las cosas buenas de ser yo-Dattebasa"

"¿Acaso hay algo bueno en ser tú?" Pregunto un alumno mayor de piel morena. Y cabeza tapada por un gorro.

Mientras estos discutían desde otro lado, un poco lejos de los chicos las chicas tenían su propia conversación.

"No puedo creer que el director realmente quiso que vengamos a la academia aun cuando está en reconstrucción. Pude haber usado todo este tiempo en ir a comprar las papas fritas limitadas al otro lado de la aldea" Se quejó la heredera del clan Akimichi, Chōchō.

"No hay porque quejarse. El director Iruka dijo que a pesar de los contratiempos, no debemos descuidar nuestro estudio" Contesto Sarada levantando sus gafas con su dedo medio.

"L-los chico continúan quejándose de regresar a clases después de todo lo sucedido…" Comento la tímida delegada de la clase caminando al lado de las chicas. Pero se dio cuenta de algo pasando por la entrada de la academia. "¿Eh? Que está haciendo Boruto-kun con los Jōnin?"

Sus amigas la escucharon y vieron al rubio caminar hasta los Jōnin que vigilaban toda la destrucción del día anterior. Sin embargo, algo era diferente.

"¿Desde cuándo Boruto viste como si hubiera escapado de un hospital embrujado?" Pregunto Chōchō.

"¿A quién le importa?" Sarada no veía con interés nada de lo que hiciera ese rubio problemático. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que la curiosidad hiciera que viera más atentamente a rubio. "Espera…"

Algo no andaba bien. Porque los guardias Jōnin parecieran como si estuvieran a punto de pelear? Que hizo ahora ese idiota? Sea como sea, si causa problemas lo más probable sea que los metan a ella y las demás en todo esto.

"¡Hey mira los Jōnin se van a pelear con ese chico! ¡Vamos a ver-Dattebasa!"

Los ojos de Sarada se agrandaron. Porque hay otro Boruto corriendo junto a sus amigos hacia el otro Boruto? Es un clon? No, el rubio también parecía sorprendido por el otro rubio. Que estaba pasando?

¡¿Por qué toda la academia fue envuelta en una cúpula de luz azul?!

¡¿Ese era el Hokage el que vino ahora mismo junto a su mano derecha y… su madre?!

* * *

Naruto aterrizo delicadamente delante del muro perimetral de la academia. Frente a el Jōnin del clan Hyuga y también ANBUS estaban viéndolo cautelosamente. Aunque no importaba lo que ellos hicieran. Miro a la destrucción causada por todo lo sucedido. Puede que este no sea el mejor lugar donde pudo haber parado. Pero toda esa destrucción es su culpa.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto uno de los ANBU. Los demás se tensaron al ver que este no les contesto y solo camino en silencio hasta quedar en frente de la destruida academia. "¡Responde!"

Parecía que estaban listos para atacarlo. Sin embargo.

"¡Espera!" uno de los Hyuga en el lugar detuvo al ANBU con su grito. "Es… Es Hokage-sama" Dijo en estado de shock.

"¿Qué?"

"Es él… su Chakra es el mismo que el de Hokage-sama… no hay duda, esta persona es el Séptimo Hokage" Dijo ya más recuperado.

"¡Nuestras más sinceras disculpas Hokage-sama!" Se disculparon los ANBU y los Jōnin del lugar.

"Eso no importa-Dattebayo" Contesto Naruto. Aunque internamente… _"¿En serio ellos creen que soy yo, pero no se preguntan nada por mi apariencia?"_

"Uhm… Hokage-sama" Comenzó uno de los Hyuga.

"¿Si?"

"Porque… ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia? ¿Es una broma o algo así…?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Es un capricho. Solo vine a arreglar la destrucción que deje" Contesto.

"¡Oooh! ¡Entonces fue Hokage-sama quien nos salvó del dragón!"

"¡Era más que obvio! ¡Nadie puede controlar al Kyūbi más que Hokage–sama!"

"¡Y ahora viene a ayudar con la reconstrucción! ¡Hokage-sama es tan amable!"

Una sola gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza del rubio cómicamente. _"Ni siquiera sospechan más minuciosamente sobre mi apariencia. ¿Es esta gente idiota o es mi YO de este lugar un estúpido que hace bromas continuamente?"_

Mejor no tentar a su suerte. Lo mejor es fingir ser lo que ellos creen que es.

"Si me permiten. Voy a proceder a la reparación" Los Jōnin y ANBU obedecieron a su Hokage y se alejaron.

Inmediatamente el rubio entro en posición para su técnica. Puso sus manos en posición, una palma apuntaba hacia adelante, otra hacia atrás, sus dedos pulgares formaban una forma rectangular y dentro de esto, un circulo de luz apareció. La academia entera fue envuelta en una cúpula de luz azul.

"¡Ohh! ¡Hokage-sama esta…!"

Los Jōnin miraban incrédulos el espectáculo de luz. Adentro todos podían apreciar como los escombros, piedras, vidrios y todo material de la academia se levantaba y regresaba a su anterior lugar antes de la destrucción. Era como si el tiempo retrocediera. Y todo estaba siendo recuperado por la catástrofe.

"¡…Reparando todo! ¡Es como si el tiempo regresara!"

"¿Qué clase de Jutsu es ese?"

"Hokage-sama es increíble"

Si esto seguía así, probablemente puedan reparar todos los destrozos de la aldea. Este poder era increíble!

La academia estaba como si _nada_ le hubiera pasado! Las ventanas, las paredes, los materiales incluso la tierra destrozada regreso a ser lo que era antes.

La cúpula desapareció dejando la academia intacta y a los espectadores asombrados. Naruto bajo las manos y suspiro. Ahora solo le falta un poco más. Pero por ahora…

Sus ojos azules miraron a la dirección en la que estaba el Lapso del Tiempo.

"¡Ohh! ¡Hokage-sama reparo todo!"

"¡Digno del Hokage-sama!"

 _"¡Sospechen aunque sea un poco por el amor de Ankhseram!"_ Grito mentalmente. _"Ahora a sellar el Lapso del Tiempo"_

Respiro hondo, ignorando lo asombrados que dejo a los Jōnin, trasuntes y estudiantes que dejo atrás por su gran hazaña. Se paró frente al cráter. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer su hechizo.

"¡Alto ahí-Dattebayo!"

Se quedó paralizado con los ojos como platos. Detrás suyo y acompañado de otros dos estaba él. Aunque en versión adulta.

Varios ANBU lo rodearon. Los otros que estaban aquí anteriormente también se tensaron y se alistaron para una posible lucha.

Naruto saco el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro resignado. Se volteó a encarar a su versión de este mundo.

"¿Sí?" Dijo calmadamente.

Su voz puede sonar tranquila. Pero en su mente, veía a todos los ANBU que lo rodean. Bueno, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían. Y también tarde o temprano se encontraría con su versión de este mundo. Se preguntó si debería llamarlo como a su versión en Edolas. Bueno, Edo-Naruto era completamente diferente y un loco. Y además, esta versión de sí mismo es, obviamente, adulta.

"¿Es un impostor? Pero tiene el mismo Chakra que Hokage-sama" Hablo uno de los ANBU a su compañero que acaba de llegar. Y el pensando que su Hokage solo estaba haciendo una broma. Pero ese Jutsu que mostro anteriormente no es algo que su Hokage pueda hacer. Así que puede que sea verdad.

"Si, no sabemos cómo es que tiene el Chakra de Hokage-sama, pero sabemos que puede ser una amenaza"

Naruto levanto la mano.

"¡No te muevas!" Por un acto imprudente uno de los Jōnin del lugar lanzo su ataque. Arrojando Kunais contra al rubio menor.

"¡E-Espera!"

¡BOOM!

Todos los espectadores se taparon los ojos a las explosiones que vinieron desde el rubio menor. Papeles bomba, esos Kunai tenían papelea bomba.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡No era necesario atacarlo!" Rugió Sakura zarandeando de un lado a otro al Jōnin que lanzo el ataque.

"¡L-Lo siento! ¡Fe un reflejo!"

"Déjalo Sakura-chan, por ahora hay que ver que no esté seriamente lastimado" Dijo Naruto no despegando su mirada de la nube de humo que no dejaba ver el cuerpo del rubio menor

 _Clap, clap, clap…_

Los adultos se movieron al escuchar aplausos viniendo de la nube de humo.

"En un segundo amarraste esos papeles bomba a los Kunai y los lanzaste con precisión a mis pulmones, al corazón, mi laringe, el riñón, 4 de los 8 puntos en donde podrías matarme al instante. Aun si fue hecho precipitadamente, no hay duda en que la rapidez con la que actuaste fue impresiónate. No tienes el rango de Jōnin solo por jugar pero… ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?" La nube de humo se despejo. Dejando ver al rubio menor con los Kunai enterrados en los 4 puntos antes mencionados. Pero lo que tomo por sorpresa a los Jōnin y ANBU, junto al Hokage y los estudiantes fue que a pesar de tener las armas clavadas en el cuerpo este aún seguía vivo. "Absolutamente decepcionante"

Los ojos de todos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver los Kunai comenzar a desmoronarse, como si estuvieran hechos de tierra. Pero una mirada más de cerca a los Kunai y se darían de cuenta que eso es…

"Nieve… de alguna manera, convirtió el metal del Kunai en nieve. Y eso hizo que el ataque no le afectara en nada" Dijo un Hyuga mirando el material caído.

"Identifícate" Ordeno el Hokage.

"¿Todavía no lo has notado?" Pregunto. Ganando una mirada un más seria que antes. "No… en realidad vagamente comenzaste a notarlo pero… simplemente te niegas aceptarlo"

"¡No sé nada sobre alguien como tú!"

Boruto y sus amigos llevaban tiempo ya parados viendo a los dos rubios hablarse. Se sorprendieron por el despliegue de los acontecimientos. Y más al ver que las armas se desmoronaban en polvo de nieve. Ni siquiera era invierno todavía!

 _"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sus semejanzas con el viejo, no se limitan solo a sus rasgos faciales"_ Pensó Shikadai ya sintiendo un dolor de cabeza venir por estos rubios problemáticos.

 _"Incluso sus Chakras son iguales, es como ver un Clon de Sombra del Hokage"_

El menor de los rubios sonrió de lado. Obviamente ya lo descubrieron, pero parece que no lo creen. Se supone que ahora debe presentarse?

"Me gustaría hablar todo el día aquí y tomar el té. Pero no tengo tiempo para eso" Se volteó dándole la espalda a los ninjas. "No temo que me puedan atacar por la espalda. Porque no he hecho nada que sea considerado un "ataque" a su presida aldea. Al contrario, estoy ayudando a la reconstrucción y también hice que Acnologia se fuera de su aldea. Pero simplemente no puedo dejar esto aquí en medio de ustedes, donde pueden hacer algo que lamenten" dijo el rubio menor.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

Sorprendentemente, cuando el rubio menor se volteó a verlos. El cambio en sus ojos tomo a todos por sorpresa.

"¡¿Byakugan?!"

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Ignoro las palabrerías de las masas que se agruparon alrededor. "Voy a sellar el Lapso del Tiempo. Porque esto no es algo que puedan manejar. Para que me entiendan lo peligroso que es, voy a explicarlo. El Lapso del Tiempo es una distorsión en el tejido del tiempo… es una especie de agujero, un intervalo, donde no hay tiempo ni espacio. Dentro de eso, nada puede existir. No se puede mover de su lugar. Tampoco puede ser vista por personas normales. Claramente los Hyuga aquí presentes pueden verlo con sus ojos y yo también puedo verlo. Pero mientras no estoy, no puedo dejarlo sin protección"

Los espectadores se quedaron callados por esta nueva información. Shikamaru dio gracias a los cielos porque no habían ordenado que se hiciera nada con esta esfera antes o podrían lamentarlo.

"Está por hacer algo. ¿Qué debemos hacer Hokage-sama?" Pregunto un ANBU con mascara de pájaro.

"Esperemos a ver qué hace. Es cierto lo que ha dicho, no podemos atacarlo por la espalda. No solo ayudo a la reconstrucción de la academia. Sino que también nos salvó de ese dragón. Por ahora, seremos neutros con él. Pero si hace algo que ponga en peligro a la aldea…" No era necesario ser un genio para saber que el Hokage planeaba pelear con su contraparte si algo pasaba.

"No seré un Encanto Maestro como Irene. Pero al menos servirán esos 6 meses de entrenamiento junto a Irene e Invel. Podrán ser básicos, pero hasta el Encanto más básico puede hacer varias cosas" Murmuro el joven Naruto. Concentro su poder mágico. El ambiente se hizo más frio repentinamente. Y un tatuaje apareció en el brazo derecho del rubio menor.

Naruto Fullbuster levanto su mano señalando el cielo. Un aura blanca lo envolvió junto con la aparición de un círculo mágico debajo del Lapso del Tiempo. "La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! ¡Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia! **¡Metsuaku Ōgi! ¡Hyōten Kurohitsugi!"** (Arte Secreto del Devil Slayer. Cielos de Hielo: Ataúd Negro)

En medio del círculo mágico, hielo negrizco salió desde el suelo disparado hacia arriba, esta formo una gran caja de hielo que para los Hyuga, que se dieron cuenta que encerraba la esfera denominada como el Lapso del Tiempo. Seguido de eso, la caja genera una serie de armas punzocortantes de hielo en la parte superior. Una vez esto terminado Naruto suspiro.

"Una vez congelada… no importa la sustancia que sea, todas sus funciones son negadas. Aunque esto no es una "sustancia" como tal. Después de todo es la "nada" lo que acabo de suspender. Más el Encantamiento que hice, este es un Ataúd Negro con un cantico completo. He encantado el hielo para que sea indestructible, también libera suficiente gravedad para mantener todo dentro del ataúd inmóvil y sin posibilidad de moverse. Mientras que también todo el aire en el interior se congelo, dejando "nada" adentro. Ahora con esto, he sellado el Lapso del Tiempo por ahora"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Por la demostración de poder y también la extraña forma de realizar el Jutsu si es que eso puede ser llamado Ninjutsu.

"Tu habías dicho…" Saco de su estupor a los ninjas y estudiantes, atrayendo la atención general hacia sí mismo. "…Que me identificara. Pero no es necesario pues tú y varios aquí ya saben quién soy. Simplemente ustedes no lo aceptan. Bueno, voy a presentarme formalmente"

El tatuaje desapareció. Y sus ojos volvieron a ser los azules zafiro normales. "Tú eres Yo… y Yo soy Tú. Mucho gusto en conocerte Hokage-Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto Fullbuster…"

* * *

 **Bueno, pues ahí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Rezo, amenazo y ruego porque Fanfiction si notifique de este capítulo porque si no, me voy a volver loco.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Llevo tiempo sin actualizar y es que mi internet está loco. Este capítulo llevaba unos días ya hecho pero simplemente no tenía internet. Pero con el regreso de mi internet finalmente puedo traerles este capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **olakeace3225022: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste! Cuando esa parte salió yo también creí que era algo que salió completamente épico.**

 **Guerrerowalker: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ya has leído mis otras historias ¿No? Entonces ya debes de saber cómo escribo. Porque he hecho peores cosas, eso te lo puedo asegurar. De hecho, estaba pensando en hacer algo con la muerte de múltiples personajes.**

 **Dan112JD: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste! Sé que fue abierto, y no vas a ver sus reacciones, pero confórmate con saber que se sorprendieron.**

 **florrociog96: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste que se va a poer mejor en capítulos futuros. Solo para que sepas. Actualiza esto cuando veo Boruto. Porque durante su avance en el anime veo cosas nuevas y me entra la inspiración.**

 **the dark paladin 007: Saludos! Gracias por el review. *Prepara su avión privado, hace un rastreo desde el perfil de Fanfiction y trae consigo una escopetralleta* ¿Te das cuenta de a quien le estas dando órdenes? Actualizare cuando yo quiera, usted espere como un buen lector a que me den ganas de seguir actualizando.**

 **Este es un ligero Crossover con Fairy Tail. Y si se preguntan. ¿Por qué no lo publico en Naruto And Fairy Tail Crossover es porque tendrá más cosas del mundo Shinobi que de Fairy Tail. Además de un solo personajes de este manga, no habla nadie más de Fairy Tail más que simples menciones.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Si no vez, o estas al día con el manga de Fairy Tail este fic puede contener spoiler de la saga del Imperio Alverez. Ataques, transformaciones, o cualquier otra cosa mostrada en este fic pertenecen únicamente a este fic.**

Persona hablando "De que sirven los padres si son como tú"

Persona pensando " _Porque no tengo mamá o papá"_

Kurama/ Acnologia hablando " **El futuro es oscuro con el dragón negro** "

Kurama/Acnologia pensando " ** _Deja un Review humano_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Paralelo a tu Corazón**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"La Decisión"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Una vez congelada… no importa la sustancia que sea, todas sus funciones son negadas. Aunque esto no es una "sustancia" como tal. Después de todo es la "nada" lo que acabo de suspender. Más el Encantamiento que hice, este es un Ataúd Negro con un cantico completo. He encantado el hielo para que sea indestructible, también libera suficiente gravedad para mantener todo dentro del ataúd inmóvil y sin posibilidad de moverse. Mientras que también todo el aire en el interior se congelo, dejando "nada" adentro. Ahora con esto, he sellado el Lapso del Tiempo por ahora"_

 _Todos se quedaron en silencio. Por la demostración de poder y también la extraña forma de realizar el Jutsu si es que eso puede ser llamado Ninjutsu._

 _"Tu habías dicho…" Saco de su estupor a los ninjas y estudiantes, atrayendo la atención general hacia sí mismo. "…Que me identificara. Pero no es necesario pues tú y varios aquí ya saben quién soy. Simplemente ustedes no lo aceptan. Bueno, voy a presentarme formalmente"_

 _El tatuaje desapareció. Y sus ojos volvieron a ser los azules zafiro normales. "Tú eres Yo… y Yo soy Tú. Mucho gusto en conocerte Mirai-Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto Fullbuster…"_

 **Actualmente.**

Naruto miro al hombre frente a él con recelo. Con los brazos cruzados y con un ceño fruncido. Luego volteo a ver al otro hombre que también estaba en la habitación. O más precisamente la llamada Oficina del Hokage. Podía ver la aldea entera desde las ventanas en frente de él y detrás del hombre mayor.

"¿Pueden dejarme ir ya? Soy solo un niño al que descubrieron con malas compañías" Pidió Naruto mostrando las esposas que mantenían sus manos inmóviles, según los ninjas de aquí, así no podrá hacer ningún sello de mano.

"…"

"…"

"¿…Como te quitaste las esposas?" Pregunto Shikamaru viendo las herramientas caídas en el suelo.

"Ah, fue un truco que aprendí en la correccional" ( **N/A:** Véase el capítulo 22 del Estudiante del Mago de Hielo) Respondió descartándole importancia.

"Si cierras la boca te soltaremos" Respondió el Jinchūriki mayor.

"¿En serio me dejaran ir?" Pregunto el rubio menor sorprendido.

"Así es"

"¿Prácticamente de arrestaron por nada?" El Hokage lo miro sorprendido por la repentina acusación de su homologo menor. "¿Esta es la clase de segu-?"

 ** _"¡Mi Jinchūriki acepta sus términos, calladito se ve más bonito!"_** El repentino grito de Kurama se escuchó en las dos mentes de los rubios.

"¡No, ellos no-!"

 ** _"¡Calladito… y bonito!"_**

Prefirió quedarse callado, además indirectamente Kurama le dio un cumplido, cosa que solo pasa una vez cada cien años, aunque probablemente este exagerando.

"No tengo ninguna razón para mantenerte preso, además reparaste todos los daños a la aldea causados por la batalla entre el dragón y tú. lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué estabas peleando contra él?" Dijo el Hokage.

"No he hablado directamente con Acnologia la verdad" Admitió el rubio menor. "Pero el dragón oscuro es sin duda un enemigo de la humanidad. Además… un humano no lo puede vencer. No a menos que sea especial. Sin embargo, parece que no le interesa comunicarse con los humanos pues nos considera insectos. La aparición de este dragón es causada por los malos pensamientos de las personas, así como que este dragón significa el fin de una era"

"Y este dragón esta suelto en alguna parte de las Naciones Elementales" Concluso Shikamaru.

"Si no fuera por la zorra idiota de Kurama…"

 ** _"¡Hey!"_**

"…Ahora mismo podríamos haber acabado con Acnologia" Dijo revelando una gran información.

"Explícate" Pidió el Séptimo

"Lancé hacia Acnologia una técnica especial. Esta técnica tiene la habilidad de _rechazar_ la vida de un ser. En otras palabras, cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a un cuerpo es rechazada y lo convierte en un simple humano, volviéndolo vulnerable por unos cinco minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo, no podrá usar sus habilidades, sus transformaciones no existen para él en ese lapso de tiempo. En conclusión, se convierte en un humano al que "nada" le ha pasado a su cuerpo desde su nacimiento"

Los hombres en la oficina lo miraron como si eso fuera una broma. Quitarle todo y dejarlo como un humano que no ha hecho nada en su vida. Que aterrador poder y este niño es poseedor de tal habilidad?! Puede que sea por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero las probabilidades de esta habilidad, que prácticamente vuelve a una persona con un increíble nivel de poder en alguien semejante a un niño es simplemente increíble e imposible de pensar.

"Pero…" Siempre había un pero, y los adultos se lo esperaban. "Rechazar la existencia de alguien también tiene sus desventajas. Por ejemplo la gran cantidad de Chakra que necesito para ejecutarla"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Las manos de Naruto tomaron una posición, una palma apuntaba hacia adelante, otra hacia atrás, sus dedos pulgares formaban una forma rectangular y dentro de esto, un circulo de luz apareció._

 _Acnologia se vio envuelto en una cúpula hecha del poder de Naruto y para su sorpresa lentamente se encogió de tamaño, sus alas se hicieron tan pequeñas que parecía que regresaron a su cuerpo, su cola se encogió, sus escamas se convirtieron en piel humana._

 _"Sé que es por poco tiempo, pero será suficiente para acabar con el" Esto se volvía difícil de hacer, sudor cubrió la frente del rubio. Cayó en una rodilla. Pero al menos, logro lo que quería._

 _Acnologia miraba a sus manos en estado de shock, en toda su vida, en estos siglos, nadie había sido capaz de forzarlo a regresar a su forma humana. Miro al rubio que jadeaba en el suelo y lo miro con odio puro. Este niño es peligroso, no solo lo regreso a esta forma, sino que también su poder mágico bajo considerablemente._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

"Dejando de lado el agotamiento de Chakra, esta técnica solo puedo hacerlo en un determinado periodo de tiempo"

"¿Puedes darnos una explicación más detallada de los eventos de ayer?" Pregunto Shikamaru. El Séptimo lo miro, como si preguntara en silencio a que se debe la pregunta.

Naruto inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. "¿Para qué?"

"Si queremos entender los eventos del día de ayer, necesitamos saber con todo detalle que sucedió para que tú aparecieras junto a ese dragón, puede que no lo notes, pero la aldea y las demás naciones ya están alerta sobre esta nueva amenaza. Incluso dentro de la aldea ya hay rumores, chismes e historias sobre como el Séptimo Hokage tiene un hijo ilegitimo. La situación en la aldea es delicada, agradecemos toda tu ayuda en las reconstrucciones. Pero la amenaza de ese dragón no solo afecta a Konoha, sino también a todas las Naciones. Tu poder es otra fuente de misterios. Si esta habilidad que mencionas puede hacer lo que dices, entonces nos daría una oportunidad de acabar con el dragón"

El rubio menor entrecerró los ojos, no sabiendo si confiar o no es esta persona, después de todo, es de _Konoha_. Y él no tiene la mejor relación con este pueblo, incluso si es otra dimensión. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. "No voy a decir nada cuando tengo el estómago vacío"

A los adultos les cayó una gota de sudor por sus frentes cómicamente. Era un chantaje en silencio. O me alimentas o no tendrás ninguna información. Pequeño diablo.

"Bien… ¿Alguna petición?" Pregunto el Séptimo, aunque por alguna razón sentía un Déjà vu.

El Fullbuster miro a los adultos y el sonido de sus tripas exigiendo comido se escuchó, causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas gatunas. "¿Tienen ramen?"

 _"Por supuesto… ¿Qué otra cosa pediría Naruto?"_ Pensaron los adultos mirando a su Hokage que también tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. A decir verdad a él también se le antojaba un tazón, pero todo este trabajo…

Shikamaru parecía que leía su mente. "Ve" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Las reparaciones de Fullbuster cancelaron todo el papeleo de hoy para las reconstrucciones, tienes tiempo libre"

El Hokage miro a su consejero como si fuera el salvador del mundo, el niño de la profecía, el héroe de la cuarta guerra.

"Ya largo, esa mirada tuya es demasiado problemática"

Ambos rubios se miraron, y asintieron.

"¡Gracias Shikamaru!"

"¡Si gracias Cabeza de Piña!"

El consejero del Hokage se encogió levemente por el apodo del rubio menor. Por alguna razón sentía que escucharía ese apodo durante un largo tiempo.

Los dos rubios caminaban por la aldea, algunas pasaban a saludar a su Hokage y otros curiosos a preguntar quién era el rubio menor. El Hokage tuvo que mentir sobre su homologo menor, diciendo algo sobre llevando a su hijo a comer algo. Naruto, antes de salir, a petición del mayor, se aseguró de maquillar su cara para que solo se vieran dos de sus tres bigotes en las dos mejillas. Agradeció al cielo que las personas de su aldea se lo creyeran. El menor pensó que simplemente eran idiotas.

"¿Quieres comer el mejor ramen del mundo?" Pregunto el mayor. A lo que el menor asintió. "¡Entonces vayamos a Ichiraku-Dattebayo! ¡No he ido ahí desde años!"

Tal vez su contra-parte adulta este exagerando, pero ahora que el Fullbuster lo piensa… ¿Dónde escuchó el nombre Ichiraku antes?"

"Ah pero antes…" Dijo de repente su contra-parte adulta. "¿Crees que podamos ir por alguna personas antes?"

"A mí no me importa, siempre que no sean molestos"

"¡Yosh! Entonces vamos!"

TIME SKIP

"¿Eh? ¿Una salida familiar?" Pregunto Hinata Hyuga. Ella es la esposa de Naruto. Pertenece al Clan Hyuga y debido a haber nacido dentro de este Clan sus ojos son hermosos círculos lavanda que combinan perfectamente con su oscuro cabello corto.

"¡Así es! Hoy el trabajo se redujo tanto, que pude salir temprano. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren ir? ¿Boruto? ¿Himawari?" Pregunto mirando a sus hijos. Desde atrás del rubio mayor, el menor se escondía. El Fullbuster encontraba toda la situación extraña y sumamente rara.

Los mencionados tuvieron sus diferentes reacciones.

La menor, Himawari salto de alegría por salir a comer con su familia, completa.

El mayor miro con recelo a su padre, preguntándose internamente si era verdad sus palabras.

"¡Por supuesto que iremos! Niños, arréglense, vamos a ir a comer afuera hoy" Dijo Hinata.

Los niños obedecieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El rubio menor sabio de su escondite detrás de su contra-parte. Miro al mayor con ojos curiosos. "Tu… te casaste con Hinata y tienes dos hijos con ella" Dijo impactado.

"¿Eh? Bueno, sí. Supongo que también puedes tener este futuro, después de todo somos la misma persona. ¿Quieres consejos para invitar a salir a Hinata cuando regreses?" Le pregunto susurrando a su oído.

"Me niego" Respondió casi al instante.

"¿Huh?"

El menor miraba a la nada con los ojos perdidos. "Hinata… ya me rechazo una vez" Murmuro mirando a cualquier cosa, pero menos al Séptimo.

"¡¿EHHHHH?!"

El menor se incomodó bajo la mirada estupefacta de su contra-parte. Bueno, no puede ser culpado. Su mundo y este son completamente diferentes, y las circunstancias en cómo fueron criados son diferentes una de la otra.

"¡Ya estamos listos!" Los niños y la esposa del Hokage regresaron arreglados.

"B-Bien, pongámonos en marcha-Dattebayo" Dijo el rubio mayor liderando a la familia hacia el restaurante.

En el camino, Hinata noto al rubio menor, y que no era su hijo, estaba informada sobre este nuevo Naruto. Este fue el que peleo contra el dragón, el que reparo todos los destrozos de una manera impensable. Según los rumores de los espectadores, era como si el tiempo regresara y todo estuviera como si _nada_ le hubiera pasado.

Y también noto que el menor estaba demasiado separado de ellos.

"Hey, ¿Es necesario estar tan lejos?" Pregunto el Uzumaki.

"Así estoy bien…" Contesto, o medio grito porque estaba al otro lado dela calle.

"Tou-chan ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Himawari.

El Uzumaki se detuvo en seco. Como le explicaría eso a su hija?

"Él es Yo y Yo soy él. Vengo de una dimensión diferente. En otro tiempo y debido a ciertas circunstancias estoy varado aquí" Respondió el Fullbuster caminado al lado de la niña. Asustando a todos en el proceso.

"¡Waahh! ¡¿De done saliste-Dattebasa?! ¡Hace un segundo estabas del otro lado dela calle!" grito Boruto señalando la calle opuesta, solo para encontrar al Fullbuster saludándolo desde el otro lado. Se asustó y miro hacia su izquierda, encontrando otra vez al rubio. "¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"Yo no hago nada"

Las peleas entre los dos rubios continuaron hasta llegar al restaurante. En el momento en que los ojos del mago de hielo miraron al restaurante, una inexplicable felicidad lo lleno. Ahora lo recuerda, cuando era un niño, de probablement años de edad. Recuerda mirar desde lejos ese restaurante con saliva cayendo de su boca. Siempre escucho rumores sobre lo deliciosos y mágicos que eran esos fideos, y a pesar de que en ese tiempo solo podía permitirse el ramen instantáneo. Probar el tazón de ese restaurante fue un sueño muerto que abandono cuando fue a Earth-Land. Bueno, ahora se veía distinto, pero el olor, las sensaciones que transmitía, son las mismas!

"¡Oye, estas bien! ¡¿E-En serio estas bien?!" Dijo en pánico el rubio mayor viendo como los ojos de su contra-parte lentamente se volvían cristalinos.

"Es hermoso…" Murmuro el rubio menor. Un sollozo salió de su boca, inmediatamente el pánico lleno a la familia Uzumaki. El niño de la nieve dio un paso. Otro más. Entro en el local. Miro a la barra del restaurante, las mesas al frente, una que otra persona se le quedo viendo por su reacción.

"¡Finamente llegue aquí!" Tanta fue su felicidad que abrazo a la persona más cercana, que término siendo el mismo. Enterró su cara entre la camisa de su contra-parte, sollozando ligeramente.

El Hokage no veía que hacer, miro a su esposa, a sus hijos, a cualquier cosa que explicara el repentino cambio de humor del rubio menor.

"¿Esta bien Hokage-sama?" Pregunto Teuchi Ichiraku, el dueño del restaurante.

"S-Si, es que el ramen lo enloquece" Dijo dando una pobre excusa sobre el comportamiento del rubio.

"Oh, en ese caso, creo que él debe ser el primero en ordenar" Las palabras del dueño de Ichiraku no fueron sordas para el rubio menor.

A gran velocidad, prácticamente empujando al Hokage este se sentó como un rayo y miro de entre todas las opciones cual sería la mejor. Pero es que hay demasiadas! Como escoger solo uno?

La familia Uzumaki se limitó a ver al mago de hielo en estado de shock. Unos pasos se escucharon a su lado. Y los demás vieron a los recién llegados.

"¡¿Shino-Sensei?!" Grito Boruto al ver a su maestro.

"¡Kiba-kun!" Jadeo Hinata llevando una mano a su boca.

"¡Yo! A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi a los dos" Saludo Kiba felizmente. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para estar al nivel de los niños. "¡Y hola a ti también Hima-chan!"

"Kiba-san" Saludo la niña amablemente dándole una reverencia al Inuzuka.

 _"¡Que lindaaaa!"_

"Hokage-sama, no esperaba verlo a estas horas. ¿Por qué? Porque usualmente a esta hora está trabajando en su oficina" Dijo seriamente el usuario de insectos.

"No seas así Shino, puedes dejar de llamarme Hokage-sama ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no estoy llevando la capa" Dijo el rubio mayor.

"Eso es imposible, ¿Por qué? Porque incluso si no lleva la capa…"

"¡Hey Mirai-Yo ven y ayúdame con esto!" Corto el Naruto menor la frase del Aburame.

"Oh, ¿Qué pasa?"

 _"Me ignoro…"_

El joven Naruto le mostro el menú a su contra-parte adulta. "Mira, eres Yo, así que si de algo estoy seguro es que deberíamos tener los mismos gustos, así que dime ¿Cuál es tu favorito?" Le pregunto señalando los diferentes tipos de ramen del lugar, pero era más que obvio que el ramen vegetariano no iba a ser comido hoy.

Mientras que los rubios se decidían por que pedir.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Kiba.

La pregunta era dirigida a Hinata, y esta se le quedo viendo confundida, como si no supiera a que se debía la pregunta.

"No finjas demencia Hinata. Ahora no solo tienes un Dobleruto. No, no es así" Tomo a Boruto y señalo a los tres rubios. "¡Ahora no es Bobleruto, es Tripleruto!"

"¡K-Kiba-kun!"

"¡No juegues así Kiba-no-Nii-chan!" Grito Boruto.

"Alguna vez has probado el miso ramen de Ichiraku?" Le pregunto el Uzumaki al Fullbuster.

"No, ¿es tan mágico como dicen?" Pregunto con esperanza.

"Magico~" Respondió el rubio mayor.

Teuchi miraba las interacciones de sus clientes con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se fue de su cara al ver que nadie estaba ordenando nada. Y estaban ocupando lugares que tal vez otros quisieran tener. "¿Quién de ustedes ya está listo para ordenar?" Pregunto haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara la pequeña irritación en su voz.

Kiba dejo de molestar a su antigua compañera de equipo y fue donde el cocinero. "Bueno, a mí no me molestaría un ramen de… ¡Gah!"

En un rápido movimiento el Fullbuster lo tomo de los hombros, lo agacho y le dio tremendo rodillazo en el estómago para después con el codo golpearlo en la espalda, derribando con éxito al Inuzuka.

"¿Puedo ordenar un miso ramen?" Pregunto dulcemente con una cara de no haber matado ni a una mosca.

"¡S-Seguro!" El pobre cocinero se fue a cocinar el pedido del rubio con miedo.

Los demás miraron al menor con los ojos abiertos como platos y simultáneamente pensaron.

 _"Es peor que Naruto/yo cuando tenía esa edad…"_

La reacción violenta del rubio solo podía ser comparable al de una pelirroja creyente del dios pastel de fresa.

El plato humeante llego. El rubio menor miraba los fideos relucientes, el caldo de olor exquisito, la carne de cerdo, el Naruto, (El ingrediente, no su contra-parte) todo se veía celestial. Cuanto tiempo estuvo soñando con probar este legendario ramen al que nunca pudo hincarle el diente en su niñez? Simplemente… era gracias al dios del ramen, y Naruto no se equivocó al seguir a esta religión, Erza podía decir lo que quisiera del dios pastel de fresa, pero el dios del ramen era superior, poderoso, vigoroso.

El Naruto mayor sonrió a su versión en miniatura. "Adelante Mini-Yo, dale una probada y…"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Callo a su contra-parte bruscamente. Nadie interrumpiría su momento! "Esto es serio…" Tomo los palillos, llevo los primeros fideos a su boca, los demás lo miraban esperando su reacción. Un momento… de donde salió este pilar de luz? Y esos brillos? Quién demonios está cantando la oración del Ave María?!

"A-Ah~" El rubio menor soltó un pequeño gemido del dulce placer de la comida celestial de los dioses, que hizo para que dios los bendijera con tal alimento?

"Delicioso ¿No?" Boruto rio, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Así era su padre cuando era joven? Que divertido!

Naruto Fullbuster se tomó una pequeña pausa para responderle al Uzumaki menor. "Es mucho mejor que delicioso~ es Ah~… como comerse un Ángel grasoso"

El Hokage rio con nerviosismo, no sabiendo cómo debería interpretar eso. "Bueno, nosotros también estamos aquí para pasar el rato, ordenen lo que quieran niños" Le dijo a sus hijos.

"¡Yay! ¡Quiero un ramen extra grande!" Chillo Himawari.

"jeje, eso es un poco grande Hima-chan. ¿Por qué no empiezas con algo más pequeño?" Le dijo su madre.

"¡Hai!"

Después de diez tazones extra grandes de ramen.

"¡Comiste demasiado-Dattebasa!"

Naruto Fullbuster miraba al tazón vacío frente a él en reflexión. "Ne… Mirai-Yo" Llamo a su contra-parte.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya no me cabe más… Y yo quería probar todos los ramen de aquí" Dijo lastimeramente. Sacándole otra gota de sudor al rubio mayor.

"Hehe… comiste demasiado" Dijo sonriendo.

Boruto miro boquiabierto y señalo los tazones vacíos. "¡Eso es un eufemismo!"

* * *

La oscuridad envolvió al mundo shinobi, las estrellas iluminaban junto a la luna para que el mundo no se ahogue en las sombras. En el techo de una casa, Naruto Fullbuster miraba a las estrellas, recordando a su amiga maga de espíritus celestiales. Era curioso, podía ver las constelaciones desde su lugar. Allí estaba Aquario, la sirena loca de mal humor, la constelación de Leo, Virgo, Gemini, todas las constelaciones. La luna era hermosa hoy también, con ese color brillante, sin nubes a la vista podía verse perfectamente la luna llena.

Su hogar, su casa, sus amigos. Esperaba que todos estén bien. Al menos Acnologia estaba aquí, así que lo bueno de esta situación, es que sus amigos no deben preocuparse por el dragón.

Acnologia…

Miro a su mano. Realmente podrá hacerlo? Derrotar al rey dragón suena a algo que ni los propios dragones Slayer harían, bueno la mayoría, había uno que sin duda lo intentaría.

"Con que aquí estabas"

El menor se volteó a ver a su contra-parte.

"El cielo en la Konoha que conocí se veía mucho más alto" Murmuro sin apartar la mirada del cielo. El Uzumaki tomo asiento su lado.

"Ya veo…"

"Allá las estrellas parecían cabezas de alfiler en un cielo cubierto de hielo, en cambio aquí, me da la impresión de que estamos más cerca"

El rubio mayor lo miro de forma interrogante.

"Me pregunto si hare bien solo quedándome aquí comiendo y riendo mientras Acnologia esta suelto por ahí…"

"¿Hacer bien? No, para nada. Pienso que gracias a tu ayuda pudimos salir de una situación alarmante, la información que proporcionas nos da más posibilidades de enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo. No cabe duda de que eres un fuerte shinobi. Gracias a tu habilidad, la reconstrucción de la aldea fue resuelta, y me permitiste pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Así que debo agradecerte. Gracias-Dattebayo"

"Soy yo quien debería agradecerte. Dejar que me quede en tu casa es demasiado… bastaba con que me dejaras irme"

"Pero si te ibas, no estaríamos aquí en este momento"

"Tienes una bonita familia, siento que por mi culpa los estoy poniendo en peligro, no solo por Acnologia, sino también por mí. Soy un desastre, las multitudes me abruman y quiero esconderme en un lugar donde no puedan tocarme. Estuve tenso todo el día por ver a todos lados, asegurándome que nadie hiciera contacto conmigo"

"¿Por qué haces eso?" El mayor se vio sorprendido por la confesión, su Yo de otro mundo, parece que lo tiene más difícil que él a esa edad.

"Cualquiera que entre en contacto directo conmigo… morirá, desde pequeño el hielo y la nieve me siguieron a donde valla. La aldea en la que crecí siempre estaba cubierta de nieve. Nunca supe cómo era un árbol de cerezo, tampoco sabía la sensación de darme un chapuzón en un lago en un día caluroso, cosas pequeñas se me fueron arrebatadas, y todo por si poder sobre el hielo…"El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo, atrayendo sus rodillas y meter su cabeza entre ellas. "Es por eso que no quería quedarme aquí en primer momento, porque temía volver a sentir esas mismas sensaciones. Pero hay algo aquí que debo saber…"

"¿Saber? ¿Necesitas aprender algo de este lugar o qué?"

El menor se quedó callado por unos minutos. Este lugar, la aldea, el lugar donde nació, el lugar que lo vio crecer los primeros años de su vida, a pesar de su población, a Naruto le fascinaba en esos tiempo, cuando la nieve cubría todo, no había conocido los arcoíris después de un día de lluvia, no conocía la cálida luz del sol, para él, la nieve y el frio era todo lo que había, y ahora, ver la aldea llena de vida, de color verde, cálido y aparentemente no atrae miradas de odio nunca más.

"Yo… quiero proteger este lugar, esta aldea, estas personas…" Hablo tan bajo que solo para el Uzumaki escucharlo. Poniéndolo serio al instante.

" **Jishō no Kyozetsu** (Repeledor de Eventos) es la técnica base que use para rechazar la realidad de Acnologia" Confeso. Levanto su puño en dirección a su contra-parte. Este entendió su mensaje silencioso y choco puños.

Goteo

Goteo

Gota…

Ambos rubios aparecieron en su paisaje mental. Los dos zorros de nueve colas en silencio los veían detrás de ellos.

"Escuche la historia de cómo fui concebido, Kaa-chan fue quien me lo conto" El rubio miro al menor con ojos abiertos enormemente. Se refiere a Kushina?! Lo tomo por completo por sorpresa. "Durante el enfrentamiento de Tou-chan con Kurama, el uso una técnica para sellarlo en él mismo y en mí ¿No? ¿Lo sabes verdad?"

El rubio mayor asintió, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo va mal en el giro de los acontecimientos.

"Bueno, Acnologia es el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, como tal, no puede ser derrotado por un humano, pero… si la técnica de Tou-chan pudo llevarse a mitad de Kurama, entonces… Si se usa contra Acnologia sería capaz de derrotarlo finalmente"

"¡Pero esa técnica tiene un costo! ¡Mata a su usuario!" Dijo, prácticamente gritando el mayor.

"Eso lo se… lo sé muy bien…" Bajo su mirada como por medio minuto, pero al levantarla, Naruto miro en sí mismo los ojos que le faltan, el sentimiento que lentamente moría en sus ojos.

La determinación.

 **"Por supuesto yo también se de los planes de este idiota"** La atención de todos esta dirigida hacia el zorro del Fullbuster. Si se lo miraba bien, este es más grande que el propio Kurama del Uzumaki. **"El Shiki Fūjin** (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte) **Es un Kinjutsu que mata a su usuario. Y como tal, no hay forma de impedir la muerte de su usuario. Pero… nosotros tenemos una teoría"**

 **"¿Una teoría dices? ¿De qué tipo?"** Pregunto el zorro más pequeño.

El zorro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. **"¿Cómo podrían describir la habilidad de Naruto que uso para reparar esos edificios?"** Pregunto tanto a su contra-parte como al Jinchūriki de esta.

El Uzumaki mayor llevo una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa. "¿Una reversión en el tiempo o el espacio?"

 **"¿Un cachorro como este posee una técnica de ese nivel? Es imposible que un humano posea una habilidad de ese nivel… es simplemente imposible"**

 **"Por supuesto, pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi. Pero, ambas explicación son erróneas"** Dijo negando lo dicho por el Jinchūriki mayor. **"El Jishō no Kyozetsu** (Repeledor de Eventos) **La habilidad de Naruto le permite limitar, rechazar o denegar los eventos negativos que le hayan sucedido a algo, tanto en seres vivos como en objetos inanimados, pudiendo reparar objetos, devolverlos a su aspecto anterior, curar heridas, regenerar órganos y miembros perdidos e incluso resucitar a los muertos. En otras palabras, le permite hacer que las cosas estén como si nada les hubiera pasado. Este poder es incluso mayor al de Regresar el Tiempo o Revertir el Espacio. Como resultado, Naruto puede cambiar eventos decididos por el mismo Dios"** Sonrió en silencio disfrutando de las caras atónitas de sus contra-partes. **"Su habilidad está más allá de los dominios de Dios"**

Le tomo unos minutos al adulto y Bijū asimilar esta información. Naruto se lo pensó con cuidado. Una habilidad como esa es peligrosa en manos equivocadas. El shock de saber de una habilidad como esa va más allá de cualquier poder que ha existido. Ni siquiera el Sabio de los Seis Caminos poseía una habilidad de ese nivel. Espera… acaba de mencionar, revivir a los muertos?

El rubio menor parecía que entendió lo que pensó su contra-parte. "En base a esta habilidad y más los **Encantamientos** pude crear la técnica que use en Acnologia. Idee una teoría, ¿Qué pasa si uso esta habilidad en alguien que ha utilizado el Shiki Fūjin? Por supuesto, pensé en que al usar esta habilidad, existe la posibilidad de repeler la realidad del usuario que uso esa técnica y mantenerlo con vida. Si puedo rechazar el contrato con el Shinigami, y usarlo mientras uso una vez más "esa" técnica contra Acnologia, puedo derrotarlo"

La posibilidad es muy alta, Naruto lo sabe, todo este tiempo que estuvo estudiando para encontrar una forma para detener tanto a Acnologia como a Zeref fuera posible. Su habilidad es limitada, solo puede existir mientras el viva, nació con él, y morirá con él. Él es el único ser en esta, o tal vez en todas las dimensiones que puede desafiar los designios de dios. Incluso la maldición de Ankhseram o la inmortalidad de Acnologia.

Naruto se paró frente a su Yo de esta dimensión, mirándolo con intensidad. "Es por eso que… Mirai-Yo. Necesito saber una forma en que pueda aprender el Shiki Fūjin lo más pronto posible"

El rubio mayor no se creía lo que llegaba a sus oídos. "¡¿P-Pero que estás diciendo?! ¡Es una locura-Dattebayo!"

El niño de la nieve asintió solemnemente. "Tome mi decisión. Voy a derrotar a Acnologia, lo prometo aquí mismo, bajo la luna, yo… ¡voy a ser la persona que derrote a Acnologia, y regresare a casa con ese logro y con la frente en alto!"

* * *

 **Lo sé, los personajes estuvieron fuera de su conducta normal. Pero que puedo hacer? Voy a esforzarme más para plasmar las personalidades de los personajes de una mejor manera.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden pasar por mi página, dejen su review y sayonara.**


End file.
